I Want You To Need Me
by Kyra Belle
Summary: Jenny has an accident, and she's in a coma! Guess who visits her! It's a sorta song fic. R+R plz!


Disclaimer: Guess what I own? *waits a sec* That's right! Jenny, Sami, Sasha, Jesse, Randy, and Robbie! I own them! I don't X-Men Evo, its characters! I don't own 'I Want You To Need Me' either! How'd you guess?!? *laughs insanely* Does anyone know where I put my strait jacket?  
  
The Beach doesn't happen in this fic!  
  
By the by, I wrote this in French! ^_^ Thanks Mr Russell at Denny High for letting me go bored!  
  
  
  
I Want You To Need Me  
  
  
  
Lance sat down next to the hospital bed, with a quiet sigh. Jenny was in a coma right now, because a bad accident up on Mount Humiliation. The Brotherhood and the X-Men had gone back to Iron Back Survival Camp for a week again, and they had to the flag thing again. Lance turned his head away from the window, and looked at Jenny's cut and bruised face. He picked up her pale left hand, and grasped it in his own darkly tanned one, as he remembered what had happened.  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
"Jenny, don't go in there! Last time we came here, it caved in! Come back!" Lance called, as Jenny disappeared into the abandoned mine.  
  
  
  
"Calm it, Lancey Boy! It looks safe enough to me!" Jenny's voice floated out for the mine. Jesse wrung her hands, and bit her lip.  
  
  
  
"GET BACK HERE, JENNY!" Robbie roared. An ungraceful snort was heard, and the sound of Jenny's footsteps began to get quieter, and quieter. The X-Men went past them, curious to find out what was wrong. A loud rumble was heard, after a few minutes, and a blood-curdling scream.  
  
  
  
"JENNY!" the Brotherhood screamed, and tried to rush forward, but were stopped by the X-Men.  
  
  
  
"You'll just get hurt yourselves!" Jean called out, and they all helplessly watched rocks, debris, and metal poles tumble down in front of them. When the debris had stopped falling, the X-Men let them go. Robbie turned around, and punched Scott VERY hard in the face.  
  
  
  
"MY TWIN COULD BE DEAD NOW BECAUSE OF YOU!" Robbie raged, and then turned into Freddy. He started to remove the debris, throwing them over his shoulder. All the Brotherhood followed suit. Evan, Kitty, and Kurt helped too. Jean, Rogue, and Scott just stood in the same place. Lance threw them a glare, before clearing the rocks, anxiously.  
  
  
  
After about 20 minutes of non-stop digging, they heard a groan and a heavy cough behind some more large rocks. Robbie changed from Freddy to Scott, although he hated being Scott, and blasted the rocks to pieces. Jenny's mangled form came into vision, and everyone gasped. Robbie changed into his original form, and rushed forward to his sister.  
  
  
  
"Ow..." she gurgled, and turned her head slowly. She was covered in cuts and bruises, had a VERY broken right arm, and a metal spike had gone right through her left leg. She gave them a weak smile, before passing out.  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
Lance fought tears, as he switched on the radio. Jenny was in a coma because of a serious head injury they hadn't seen at first. Moving her had made it worse. The doctor said that if we hadn't moved her she would've just got away with a headache. Lance felt terrible because he was the first to move her. He flicked his bangs out of his eyes, and clasped Jenny's hand again. He rolled his eyes, and smiled slightly, when he found out what kind of radio channel it was on. It was a romantic one. Jenny liked rock and love songs... it was kinda weird. Normally, Lance would snort in disgust, and change the channel immeadiately... but this time, he just listened to it, smiling. A song came on that he knew very well. It was Celine Dion's 'I Want You To Need Me', Jenny's favourite song. She had played it so many times, even he knew the words to it, and could recite it backwards! He started to sing it softly, despite his need to keep quiet.  
  
  
  
"I wanna be the face you see,  
  
When you close your eyes,  
  
I wanna be the touch you need,  
  
Every single night,  
  
I wanna be your fantasy,  
  
And be your reality,  
  
And everything in between...  
  
I want you to need me,  
  
Like the air you breathe...  
  
I want you to feel me,  
  
In everything...  
  
I want you to see me,  
  
In ev'ry dream...  
  
Coz baby, I taste you,  
  
Feel you,  
  
Breathe you,  
  
Need you...  
  
I want you to need me...  
  
Like I need you,  
  
I wanna be the eyes that look,  
  
Deep into your soul,  
  
I wanna be the world to you,  
  
I just want it all,  
  
I wanna be your deepest fears,  
  
The answer to your ev'ry wish,  
  
And all you'll ever need,  
  
I want you to need me,  
  
Like the air you breathe...  
  
I want you to feel me,  
  
In everything...  
  
I want you to see me,  
  
In ev'ry dream...  
  
Coz baby, I taste you,  
  
Feel you,  
  
Breathe you,  
  
Need you...  
  
I want you to need me...  
  
(Need me)  
  
Coz I need you,  
  
More than you can know,  
  
And I need you,  
  
To never never let me go,  
  
And I need,  
  
To be deep inside your heart,  
  
I just want to be,  
  
Everywhere you are...  
  
I wanna be the face you see,  
  
When you close your eyes,  
  
I wanna be the touch you need,  
  
Ev'ry single night,  
  
I wanna be your fantasy,  
  
And be your reality,  
  
And everything between...  
  
I want you to need me,  
  
Like the air you breathe,  
  
I want you to feel me,  
  
In everything,  
  
I want you to see me,  
  
In ev'ry dream,  
  
Coz baby, I taste you,  
  
Feel you,  
  
Breathe you,  
  
Need you...  
  
I want you need me,  
  
Like the air you breathe,  
  
I want you to feel me,  
  
In your everything,  
  
I want you to see me,  
  
In your ev'ry dream,  
  
Coz baby, I taste you,  
  
Feel you,  
  
Breathe you,  
  
Need you...  
  
I want you to need me,  
  
Like I need you...  
  
Like I need you...  
  
Like I need you..."  
  
Lance finished the song, and bit his lip. A nurse was looking at him curiously through the glass window on the door, so he gave her the fingers. She took a hissy fit (she's about 19) and he could hear her shouting 'DADDDDYYYYY!!!' through the glass. He chuckled, and turned back to Jenny. He smiled sadly, and leaned forward, to kiss her forehead.  
  
  
  
"I think I've been caught! Gotta go, Jen Ben, love ya loads," he exclaimed softly, turning to the window. He had broke into the Intensive Care ward through Jenny's window... she wasn't allowed any visitors, but he had NEEDED to see her... He turned around slightly and looked at her one last time.  
  
  
  
"Pull through, Jenny... I want you to need me like I need you," he whispered, before climbing out the window.  
  
  
  
Didja like this? Should I write a story about it? R+R plz! I'm desperate to read reviews of my writing! 


End file.
